kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Fusion Forms
A Fusion Form combines the powers of a Rider's previous forms into a fused state. This endows them with increased stats of power, speed, and agility. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form (Mighty Form + Dragon Form + Pegasus Form + Titan Form) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form (Ground Form + Storm Form + Flame Form) Kra-AgitoTF.png|Agito Trinity Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (Sword Form + Rod Form + Ax Form + Gun Form) ***Super Climax Form (Climax Form + Wing Form) Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Chou_Den-O_Ultimate%2812%29.jpg|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form (Kiva Form + Garulu Form + Basshaa Form + Dogga Form) ***DoGaBaKi Emperor Form (DoGaBaKi Form + Emperor Form) How Many Times Did This Even Get Used.png|Kiva DoGaBaKi Form DoGaki.JPG|Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day (Breast Cannon + Caterpillar Leg + Crane Arm + Cutter Wing + Drill Arm + Shovel Arm) Birth day.png|Birth Day Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Meteor Fusion States (Fourze Cosmic States + Meteor Storm) ***Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Meteor Fusion States + Kamen Rider Nadeshiko) Fourze-ar-meteorfusionstates.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States 4zemeteornadeshikofusion.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon (Flame Dragon + Water Dragon + Hurricane Dragon + Land Dragon) ***Infinity Dragon (All Dragon + Infinity Style) ***Infinity Dragon Gold (Infinity Dragon + Hope Ring) Wizard all.png|Wizard All Dragon Wizard id.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Wizard_Infinity_All_Dragon_Gold.png|Infinity Dragon Gold Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Lemon Arms (Orange Arms + Lemon Energy Armor Part) **Jimber Cherry Arms (Orange Arms + Cherry Energy Armor Part) **Jimber Peach Arms (Orange Arms + Peach Energy Armor Part) **Kiwami Arms (Kachidoki Arms + All 13 standard Armor Parts) KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms KRGa-Gaimkiwami.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms (Kurumi Arms + Marron Energy Armor Part) Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive (Kamen Rider Drive + Kamen Rider Mach) **Super Dead Heat Drive (Kamen Rider Drive + Mashin Chaser) **Type Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive + Tridoron + Drive Driver) **Type Special (Kamen Rider Drive + Future Kamen Rider Drive) **Type Speed Wild Technic (Type Speed + Type Wild + Type Technic) KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Drive Type Dead Heat Type Deadheat Mach Driver.png|Deadheat Drive Super Dead Heat Render.png|Super Dead Heat Drive KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Drive Type Tridoron Drive Type Special.png|Drive Type Special Type Speed Wild Technic.png|Drive Type Speed Wild Technic |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Drive) **Chaser Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Chaser) **Mach Chaser (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Chaser + Ride Crosser) KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Deadheat Mach Chaser mach.png|Chaser Mach KR Mach Chaser.png|Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Grateful Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + All 15 Heroic Parka Ghosts) **Toucon Houdini Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + Machine Hoodie) **Heisei Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + All 16 Heisei Rider Parka Ghosts) KRGh-Ghostgrateful.png|Ghost Grateful Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Ghost Toucon Houdini Damashii Ghost Heisei Damashii.png|Ghost Heisei Damashii KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Specter Houdini Damashii KRGh-Necrom Specter.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Specter |-| Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Robots Gamer) **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Sports Gamer) **Burger Action Gamer Level 4 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Burger Gamer) **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Hunter Gamer) ***Dragon Fang ***Full Dragon **Bike Action Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Bike Gamer) **Pac Action Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Pac Gamer) **Maximum Gamer (Action Gamer Level 1 + Action Gamer Level 2) KREA-Exaidl3.png|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl3b.png|Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl4.png|Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4 KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) 1493184922349.jpg|Ex-Aid Bike Action Gamer Level 0 PAG.jpg|Ex-Aid Pac Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl99.png|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 KREA-Bravel3.png|Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 Brave Safari Quest Gamer LV4.jpg|Brave Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Bravel50.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel100.png|Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 Famista_Quest_Gamer_LV3.png|Brave Famista Quest Gamer Brave_Galaxian_Quest_Gamer.jpg|Brave Galaxian Quest Gamer |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Snipe + Combat Gamer) **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Kamen Rider Snipe + Hunter Gamer) ***Dragon Gun ***Full Dragon **Simulation Gamer Level 50 (Kamen Rider Snipe + Simulation Gamer) **Xevious Shooting Gamer (Kamen Rider Snipe + Xevious Gamer) KREA-Snipel3.png|Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Snipel50.png|Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 Snipe XSG.jpg|Xevious Shooting Gamer |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Lazer + Chambara Gamer) **Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) (Kamen Rider Lazer + Hunter Gamer) KREA-Lazerl3.png|Lazer Chanbara Bike Gamer Level 3 KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) |-| Lazer Turbo= *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo + Proto Sports Gamer **Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo + Proto Combat Gamer KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Genm + Sports Gamer) **Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 (Genm Action Gamer Level 0 (Proto Origin) + Genm Zombie Gamer Level X) **Totema-Genm (Kamen Rider Genm + Totema) **God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 (Kamen Rider Genm + God Maximum Gamer) *Kamen Rider Genm (Bakusou Treasure) **Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Genm + Proto Sports Gamer) KREA-Genml3.png|Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 File:KREA-Genmlx0.png|Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 Totema-genm.png|Totema-Genm Genm_proto_sports.png|Genm Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 0 Kamen_rider_genm_god_maximum_gamer_render_by_zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png|Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 KREA-Paradxl99.png|Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 |-| Cronus= *Kamen Rider Cronus **Gamedeus Cronus (Kamen Rider Cronus + Gamedeus) KREA-Gamedeus Cronus.png|Gamedeus Cronus Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms